Christmas with your Ex Boyfriend
by Imelicious
Summary: Hinata spent Christmas with her Ex,Naruto who she hasn't seen for an year.Will they be together or will they just be friends? Read to find out :) Rated K 3 Have a nice X-mas minna! Follow me or favorite me if you like the story!


**NARUHINA STORY READ! I know I should continue my other stories :P Later~**  
**Another Universe!**

Hinata was walking down the street ,she was going to meet thew girls. Ino organized it. She was wondering why Ino wanted meet. Ino called she sounded so sad,like something horrible happened,so Hinata rushed to the place they where meeting,she was speed walking,Hinata bumped into someone and fell on the ground,than she quickly bowed and apologized.

"I am sorry!" Hinata bowed."I am really sorry"

"No no no...I should be apologizing not you" The guy said kindly.  
Hinata looked up and saw it was her crush from her childood."Naruto?"

"HINATA?!" Naruto exclaimed."You changed allot since well the last time I saw you!"

"Yea..." Hinata blushed.

"Why don't we catch up?" Naruto said grinning.

"YES!" Hinata practically yelled.

"Great! Lets go!" Naruto pulled Hinata to him and started walking."How is everyone?"

"Great,yours?"

"Hinata doesn't stutter anymore"

"Oh yea..." Hinata smiled."Do I sound weird?"

"No,I like it"

Hinata smiled at the went to a playground,and sat on the was quiet between them,both thinking of something to break the silence by saying."Hinata you reeeeeaally changed,for some reason I can't help but be stunned by how you changed" Naruto mumbled.

"Do you remember the day you moved,Naruto-kun?" Hinata started swinging.

"Of course!"

"On that day we made a promise" Hinata blushed."Do you remember what we promised?"

"Hmmm" Naruto looked like he was in deep toughed."Hinata stop swinging" Hinata stopped swinging. Naruto looked her in the eyes."I..promised I would protect you and Marry you" Naruto stood up and walked to stand in front of Hinata. "Am I correct?"

"Yes" Hinata stood up and put her hands around his neck."I waited for this day,Naruto-kun"  
Naruto placed his lips on Hinata' kiss was sincere,nice and more. Naruto broke the kiss and smiled at Hinata,she smiled back. Lookin at each other. Naruto moved his hand to Hinata's hair,and pet her. After a few minutes Hinata's phone rang. Hinata ignored it,but Naruto told her to pick it up.

"Hello" Hinata said annoyed.

"Dafoq Are you?!" A pissed of Ino yelled.

"Umh...well I got lost" Hinata sweat.

"Hinata,who is it?" Naruto asked.

"Is that Naruto?!" Ino yelled harder.

"What?!" Voices in the background yelled.

"HINATA BRING HIM HERE!"Ino yeled harder."NOW!"

"Okay.." Hinata smiled,as she hung up." Sheesh Naruto Ino and the rest want to meet you"

"Cool,but before we go!" Naruto smiled."Hinata,I Love You~"

"I love you too" Hinata blushed crazily,then she fainted.

In the end they didn't go to brought meeting place. Naruto brought Hinata to his Flat. WHen she woke up she realized she was in bed,she stood up and walked in a circle,looking at the flat ,memorizing every part of the big ran to the huge window,she looked outside and saw it! Hinata ran to the balcony,she bumped into the invincible door,she rubbed her nose and got up. Hinata quickly opened the door, the cold winter wind went thru her long dark blue hair. Hinata smiled and walked to the the rails,she puts her hand on it and looked up at the snow it is falling one by one.

'It's beginning Hinata' toughed. Then it happened a cold breeze passed. Hinata shivered and looked at her clothes and noticed she was not wearing her pants or her blouse,she was wearing a big shirt,written in the shirt was "Uzimaki" It hit Hinata she was in Naruto's flat ,she was on Naruto's bed. Hinata smiled and moved her hand to her face.A hand came from behind her,as the hand pulled her inside.

"Are you crazy?!" Naruto yelled,as he closed the door.

"what do you mean?" Hinata asked clueless.

"Don't go outside just wearing a shirt!" Naruto sighed,he removed his hand from her waist."Aren't you cold?"

"No...I am a winter person" Hinata smiled showing him the V-sign.

"You are one crazy girl" Naruto smiled,and he kissed her forehead."Just thinking about winter wants me to hibernate!"

Hinata smiled and walked to the took some vegetables from the fridge. Hinata walked to him and takes some meat and shows it to him,he didn't speak but they could understand each other. It was quite in the kitchen you could only hear the vegetables be cut. Hinata took a knife and wanted to help but Naruto pulled her to the living-room,he gave her a manga to looked at him puzzled.

"Why're you giving me One Piece to read?"

" 'Cuz you can't help me in the kitchen"

"Why not?"

"You're my guest. Hinata don't argue!"

"Okay"Hinata took the manga from Naruto,he walks away. Hinata started to get looked at the clock,then at the table she stood up,walked around the noticed a picture album on the took it and sat opened it and just stared at the picture in front of was a picture of Hinata,she was smiling,and wore a red Santa turned the photo on the back was written."My Sunny Place when will I see you again?"

Hinata smiled,there were tears forming in her aren't tears of sadness but time Naruto came in,he was in front of Hinata,he noticed Hinata going thru the picture quickly pulled it out of Hinata's lap,and threw it was blushing madly.

"Don't look at them!"

"Why?" Hinata looked at him.

"I dunno...it's embarrassing"

Hinata stood,she walked to him and her hugged him."You baka,why haven't you contacted me if you missed me?"

"I thought...it was over between us..."Naruto hugged his sunny place*.

"Never think,Baka" Hinata moved a few inches away from him and kisses him,Naruto kisses was a sweet short kiss.

"Hinata,wanna go out again?"

"Of course" hinata giggled. "What did you cook?"

"...it burnt...the food so I ordered take-out"

"You're the same old Naruto"

"And you are still _my sunny place_" Naruto winked."Hinata you do know you're still wearing my shirt and boxers"

"Eh?! I didn't!"HInata blushes."Don't look!"

"Come on it's not like I didn't see you naked before" Naruto said smirking.

"BAKA! Stop!"

"Remember your first time" Naruto grinned now.

Hinata hit Naruto,and ran to his room,than searched for clothes in his huge walk thru could find anything that fit Naruto was at the door paying the delivery closed the door and walked to the couch and st put the take-out came back with a look of defeat on her sat next to him and put her face on his handed her the took it without uttering a smiled and kissed her head.

"You know I love you" Naruto whispered loud enough so that Hinata could her.

"I hate and love you" Hinata spoke after what seemed like years of silents.

"I know" Naruto said with a mouthful of food.

After they are done with eating,they went to lay was reading a was bored,so she started to tease went to sit on his put his manga just looked at her,then just continued to read his frowned and moved to lay on him.

"Naruto I want intention!"

"Than earn it" Naruto smirked.

"You sure?"Hinata smiled.

Hinata moved to Naruto neck and begins to kiss it,she then bit in it leaving bite flinched,but said moved her hand under his shirt,she roamed around for his bare kin with her cold ignored then bite on the same place she was hurt Naruto,but because he was stubborn he said 's hand stopped at Naruto nipple,she pinched made Naruto sit up,making Hinata fall.

"Oi,you crazy Hinata?" Naruto blushed.

"I got your attention" Hinata wore a smug smile.

"Pay back!"

"NO!" Hinata yelled,as Naruto turned her was now laying on the bed. Naruto smirked,then trailed kissed on Hinata's also bit her moaned laughed,then he kissed her,Hinata opened her tongue went in,they had a fierce moved his right hand to go under Hinata's shirt,as he broke the kiss he went back to leaving Hickeys on Hinata's body.

That was Naruto and Hinata's Christmas,after years not having contact they meet couldn't resist falling all over for Hinata and Hinata had the same was a fine day for little make-out went out on a bought Hinata a purple Teddy kissed him as her present back.

* * *

THE END!

READ AND REVIEW! ONEGAI!


End file.
